Talk:Genesis Eaters
I agree with Ghosts Cumment here, and whats with their symbol being a "Eldar Symbol in a Jaw". Using terror tactics against Dark Eldar? Lolnope.gif, I used a gif instead of a jpg because using terror tactics against DE is really that unrealistic. And whats with that deep and meaningful story as the intro paragraph? Its 2 deep 4 meh. Orkmarine 04:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello there and welcome! Now I severely disagree with you both on the matter of stealth. Have you ever heard of the darn Raven Guard? Stealthiest marines in the Imperium. And you'd be suprised how stealthy walking tanks can be. Now terror tactics are fine, all eldar fear what will happen to their soul after death. My which i mean being eaten by Slaanesh. That's could reason to fear. But yes, grammar does need work. But i do love the name. I'll follow up on a more detailed feedback later. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Gurrilla Warfare does have a measure of stealth to it...however once the actual combat begins that eliment is mostly lost, so the next two keys of Gurrilla are reserves and speed, which SM are beat out in by Nids, Eldar, IG...you get the list anyone who can thow lots of fast moving troops. Also Terror Tactics are psychological warfare, having a Nun ranting on or having a Imperial Cultist talk to them about the glories of the Emperah would be more friegtening to DE than what some Space Marine can do. also writing notes 1) break down that block of text into paragraphs, 2) that block of text might want to get moved down to the history secrion. 3) ambushing eldar really? a race whose only military tactic is gurrilla warfare cuz they have been on the verge of extinction several times do we at least get some reasoning about how these SM are able to pull off such a feat other than "they are just awesome like that". sorry if it sounds harsh but I'm actually trying to just give some cannon based motivation, (finding out that these guys had spent a few centuries getting their asses handed to them by eldar only to learn from it and eventually turn around and be counter-eldar experts ECT) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:42, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Ghost, the Raven Guard are constantly refered to as masters of stealth. More specifically "...masters of stealth, infiltration and sabotage...taught to move with silence and invisibility" And what about the Night Lords? ''Night ''Lords. Don't even argue this one, read their page, Raven Guard are masters of stealth. And what's all this babbling about the RG we've started? It's proof that Marines can be stealthy, and very much at that. Maybe it's not so simple to frighten Eldar but you can harry them and break their cohesion. Either way, are you making a story with this? I have to explain to you, if your making a article on the Genesis Eaters (still love the name) then it's a factual article. If it's a story then it just be a story. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Dirge...sorry but mastering stealth in power armor is like mastering how to make your LMG not a large machine gun...either way it's still a large machine gun and you can't conceal it as well as a handgun. Power armor = a suit of armor that makes you bigger, stronger, and by default more noticable (or do the smoke stacks and several ton thuds just magically disappear, even the RPG's state you get a -30 to stealth due to power armor) and this is up against people who use Chameleon-cloaks (notice Eldar rangers) which allow them to literally blend in perfectly with their background. yea a SM can be stealthy but when against a species whose senses are twice as acute as a human (such as a Tyranid or a Eldar) and who have been either engineered or raised to use guerrilla or full blown stealth tactics not even the Night Lords or any other power armored marine can compete (oh and did i mention that several tons of steel make a laud noise every times it hits the ground?) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 06:50, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I can corraborate the bit about the Raven Guard. They are taught techniques that eliminate their presence even in Power Armor. I believe it is called Void Slipping. However the Raven Guard is unique in this respect. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:24, November 23, 2013 (UTC)